A transparent conductive film is a thin film which has good conductivity and high transparency within visible waveband. Transparent conductive films have been widely used in the fields of flat panel display, photovoltaic device, touch panel, and electromagnetic shielding, etc., and have extremely broad market potential.
A flexible circuit board, which has a substrate made of polyimide or polyester film, is a highly reliable printed circuit board with excellent flexibility. The flexible circuit board, abbreviated as soft board or FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), is characterized by high wiring density, light weight and thin thickness. A transparent conductive film is connected to an external circuit through the FPC, so that a position signal sensed by the transparent conductive film can be transferred to a processor and identified, so as to determine the touch location.
However, when connecting an existing transparent conductive film to the external circuit through the FPC, the FPC is adhered to a lead area of the transparent conductive film firstly, and then connected to a printed circuit board (Printed Circuit Board, PCB), which results in low production efficiency.